I Need You
by katieemr
Summary: It took watching her disappear into the trees for Bellamy to realize that he needed Clarke. Post season 2. Spoilers if you haven't watched the season finale.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or any of its characters.**

* * *

It took watching her disappear into the trees for Bellamy to realize that he needed Clarke.

And in the next moment, Bellamy took off after her. His gun, still slung over his shoulder, hitting against his back with every step he took.

"Clarke!" he called the moment he broke the tree line.

He caught his first glimpse of her in the same moment he nearly ran her over. She just looked up at him, her immense pain evident in those blue eyes of hers. It broke Bellamy's heart. And he wanted to do whatever he could to help her forget her pain.

"You can't leave," he whispered, so softly he wasn't even sure he'd said it out loud.

"Bellamy, I-" Clarke started, turning away from him.

Bellamy grabbed her and pulled her against him. "I need you."

He didn't give her a chance to answer. It was as though saying those words had somehow created a magnetic effect and before he knew it, his lips were attached to hers. He could feel her tense at first and was bracing himself for her to push him away. But then he felt her relax in his arms and start to kiss him back.

And fuck, did it feel right.

If someone would've told him that first day on this hellhole known as Earth that he would be feeling this way about the stubborn, privileged princess, he would've laughed in their faces. And yet here they were. He wasn't sure when things had changed between them, but he can't say it minded it.

When air became a necessity, both pulled away and Bellamy found himself drowning in the ocean that was Clarke's eyes.

"What was that for?" Clarke asked in voice so meek and quiet.

"You can't go Clarke," Bellamy tightened his hold on her. "I need you. The camp needs you. You're the reason we've survived so far. We can't do this without you."

Clarke shook her head, trying to escape his tight embrace. Bellamy, however, wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. "I can't go back there after what I did."

"You mean what we did? Clarke, my hand was on that switch too."

"But it wasn't your idea!" Clarke shouted indignantly as the tears started rolling down her face. "There were kids in there."

Bellamy's heart broke as he watched his princess break down. He pulled her close, her head buried in his chest. He didn't care for a second that her tears were slowly soaking through his shirt.

"You're not some monster, Clarke. You made an extremely hard choice but you saved our friends, your mom, Kane. They're not going to judge you for that."

Clarke moved so she could look up at Bellamy. "What about Jasper? And what about all those people who died in Tondc when I could have saved them."

Bellamy shook his head. "Tondc was not your fault. It was Cage who sent the missile, not you. And even though you knew beforehand, you still wouldn't have been able to stop him."

Clarke nodded slightly before she buried her face in his chest again. It was silent between them for a moment before Bellamy heard a slight whisper coming from the girl in his arms.

"She said they'd kill you."

Bellamy pulled away slightly and looked at her in confusion, silently asking her to continue.

"Lexa. She said that if we evacuated Tondc, Cage would know we had someone inside." Clarke bowed her head, breaking away from his gaze. "I couldn't lose you," she finished in a whisper.

Bellamy grabbed her by the chin, gently coaxing her gaze to meet his. "You did what you had to do to survive and to save your people."

"Your sister doesn't seem to think so. I think she hates me."

"Octavia will forgive you, okay?" Bellamy looked down at Clarke who had zoned out at something behind him. A small smirk came onto his face. "And if she has a problem, she can take it up with me."

The ghost of a smile graced Clarke's face before she leaned up and kissed him. This kiss was a lot more passionate than their first one. It was as though she were pouring every ounce of her emotions into it. Bellamy pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and held her to him until both broke away for air.

"Okay," Clarke whispered.

"Okay what?" Bellamy, asked, slightly confused.

"I'll come back with you."

Bellamy held her tight again, burying his face in her hair. "I promise you, you won't have to go through this alone."

Clarke nodded, pressing her face into his shoulder. Bellamy could tell that her hurt wouldn't be going away anytime soon. But he was prepared to do whatever it took for his princess to feel alright again.

He pulled away from the hug and picked up the gun that lay temporarily forgotten on the ground. Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Let's go home, princess."

* * *

**It would be awesome if you would tell me what you thought about this. For now, I think I'm going to leave this as a one shot but if you think I should make into a multi-chapter story, let me know!**

**Thanks for the read! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**\- K**


End file.
